Unadulterated Workout
by youcancallmealex
Summary: Rachel was about to get married and she couldn 't wait. But what happens when heat, sweat and lust took over her  when she met the Quinn Fabray? Happened in the Gym. One-shot. Faberry.


**Summary: Rachel was about to get married and she couldn 't wait. But what happens when heat, sweat and lust took over her when she met the Quinn**  
><strong> Fabray? Happened in the Gym. One-shot. Faberry.<strong>

Rachel felt her heart pumping harder than the music in her ears. She breathed out from her mouth, trying to catch her breath. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead before it rolled down to her cheeks. Her hair, tied up into a ponytail, swinging vigorously behind her, forming a momentum on its own.

Her heart beat quickened with each steps.

And so it the music in her ears.

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_  
><em>This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo<em>

Her body was protesting for her to stop but her mind was set to complete the 40minutes run.

And when she set her mind to it, nobody could stop her.

That included her body.

She took a deep breath, feeling like her heart was going to rip out of her chest. Was that even possible? Her eyes flickered to the countdown timer on the treadmill - 10 more minutes to go. Her body groaned in protest, threatening to shut down if she continues at this speed. But her mind refused to negotiate. Afterall, mind over body. She forced herself to look away from the timer and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was all over the place. Sweat was dripping down to her neck and disappeared to her sleeveless top. She was gapping like a goldfish. Her brows were burrowed in concentration. Her chest was heaving in such rapid speed it felt like exploding. She looked like she was in pain.

But pain was good and temporary.

_I cannot grow old in Salem's lot, so here I go it's my shot_  
><em>Feet fail me not, this may be the only opportunity that I got<em>

She imagined Finn standing at the end of the church, smiling and waiting for her nervously.

Yeah, pain was certainly good.

Finally, the beeping of the treadmill indicated the end of torture. Her body heaved in relief. She grabbed her towel and wiped it over her face, panting. When she looked up again, she felt herself staring into a pair of hazel eyes. They held on to each other longer than needed before the girl averted away with a small smirk on her face.

Rachel felt her heart skipped a beat and she attributed it to the aftermath of running. She took in a deep breath and plucked her earpiece away, Eminem's voice rapping softly from her blasting ipod.

Her phone buzzed. She looked at it and a grin crept up her face.

**How's my bride doing in the gym?**

Swiftly, she typed a reply.

**Dying, but worth it. (:**

She continued to wipe her face before another buzz interrupted her.

**All the way, Rachel Hudson-Berry!**

She laughed out softly and shook her head.

Yeah, she's finally going to say I do to Finn Hudson.

And she couldn't wait.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rachel pulled down the bar and let go a breath. She watched herself through the mirror as a noticeable line appeared along her triceps but disappeared again.

15. She counted mentally and willed her trembling muscles to do another one.

With a deep breath, she used whatever strength she had to pull down the bar and her arms wobbled weakly. She squeezed her eyes and held her breath, leaning her weight slightly forward.

The first thing she noticed was the scent of cinnamon mixture with strawberry that it subconsciously made her salivate. When she felt the weights getting lighter, her eyes snapped open and she found herself boring into a familiar pair of hazel eyes. Then she grinned and Rachel felt a flip in her stomach. The girl perked her eyebrow and she blinked, embarrassed to be caught staring.

It was then that she realised how closed the girl was. She was standing right behind her, her head almost touching her shoulders. Her hands were on the bar and Rachel felt herself goose bumped at how her thumb was brushing innocently against her pinky.

Then she blushed, wondering if the girl would feel disgusted with her sweating like a pig or _God_, please don't let her smell.

She felt the girl shifted closer and her front was now pressed lightly against her back. Her blushed deepened. Before she knew it, she took a step away from her and Rachel realised how ridiculous she must have looked to have her hands still on the bar, her sweaty armpits exposed. She quickly dropped her hands.

"You're pretty strong."She complimented with a small smile and Rachel chuckled nervously and shrugged, hoping she would just let her dig a hole and hide in it.

She didn't though. Because when Rachel looked up, she found herself lost in the same hazel eyes. It was only when she smiled that Rachel allowed her eyes to roam around her face. She was literally breath-taking, because Rachel felt her breath hitched and the need to breathe didn't register.

Rachel consciously let go a breath and averted her gaze. She ended up looking at her legs instead and the rumbling of her stomach, which had nothing to do with hunger, had her hand pressed against it firmly.

When her eyes snapped up again, the girl was looking at her expectantly, an amused smile lingering on her lips.

It was then she realised...

"Sorry did you say something?" Her voice quivered embarrassedly. She forced out a cough to save herself from dying from the overdose of embarrassment. The girl's smile only grew wider and she took a step towards Rachel. Rachel's heart reacted against her will.

"I've asked, what's your name?" Her voice was husky and it only made the rumbling in Rachel's stomach grew louder.

"Well erm..." Then she willed herself to look up and she mocked a confident grin. "Rachel Berry." She said and saw a light in the girl's eyes flickered.

"Rachel Berry..." She repeated under her breath. Then, a slow and seductive smile emerged from her face.

She looked into her eyes, with the smile now fully blown on her face. "Rachel Berry..." She repeated it the third time, as though she liked the way they rolled off her tongue. Hearing her voice in that tone created waves and waves of pleasure in Rachel which boiled down straight to... Rachel squeezed her legs together.

"I'm Quinn Fabray." She said and Rachel found herself repeating the name inside her.

Quinn Fabray.

Hazel eyes.

Quinn Fabray.

Then her eyes roamed to her name tag and the sudden realisation dawned onto her.

"I'm a fitness trainer... "She continued without losing a beat. Rachel nodded, pushing away images of Quinn exercising, sweaty and panting, and her muscles defined as she lifted the weights...

"... And you have nice legs." And her train of thoughts screeched to a halt.

A couple of reactions took place at the same thing. Rachel felt a shot of ecstasy swimming in her veins. Her saliva burning her throat like alcohol and her eyes dropped to Quinn's lips unconsciously. Her breath hitched and her chest tightening. The need to taste those lips was screaming at her.

Then it was over. Quinn Fabray politely walked away with a knowing smile on her face and Rachel felt herself able to breathe again. The music playing in the background made her blushed.

_Damn Katy Perry._

XOXOXOXOXO

Rachel poured the water over the sizzling coal and leaned against the wooden wall. Her muscles were sore and she had indeed pushed herself a little bit too far this time. Well, it didn't help that she had a sudden weird surged of energy from nowhere.

She closed her eyes and found herself staring into that pair of hazel eyes again. She had been seeing them throughout her workout although she had tried as best as she could to avoid those eyes. But it just seemed to Rachel that she had this magical power to spot Quinn even when there were at least twenty other people using the gym.

And miraculously, Quinn seemed to possess some kind of power to be able to detect whenever her eyes landed on her. They ended up staring into each other before looking away shyly.

It may sound weird but...

She felt it was all high school puppy-love again.

And she missed the excitement and thrilled of that.

Rachel shook her head to push away her thoughts and hot wet air hit her nose squarely as she tried to inhale. She coughed.

She opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself with company. When she realised it was Quinn Fabray, her heart fluttered and her stomach churned with excitement. Her eyes roamed downwards and realized Quinn only had a towel wrapped around her. A sudden surge of heat spread throughout her body. She chuckled to herself, nervousness flaring in her stomach.

_Of course she would only be wrapped up in a towel! Was she expecting her to be dressed in tracksuit? In a sauna?_

"Hi Rachel, didn't thought I would see you here."She greeted with a friendly smile. Rachel forced herself to drop her eyes to her feet before Quinn decided she was a pervert.

"Hey Quinn."

She felt Quinn moved towards her and she tensed. Rachel goosed bumped at how close they were sitting and the thought of Quinn's front pressing against her back made her heart skipped a beat. A sudden surged of arousal made her dizzy.

They sat there in silence as the throbbing arousal in Rachel heightened itself. She crossed her legs together, willing herself to stop thinking about Quinn. It almost worked until she felt Quinn's fingers massaging her arms.

She jumped in shock which made Quinn laughed in surprised.

"Relax Rachel, you're too tensed."She said, her fingers rubbing her arms with soft pressure. Rachel held on to her breath as she felt Quinn's fingers working on her. Her heart was racing frantically and the pool of arousal settled itself in between her legs.

Quinn worked her way higher and higher which only intensified the pleasure building in Rachel. She closed her eyes and felt her stomach clenched as Quinn's finger brushed against her neck. A soft moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

"Feeling good?"She heard Quinn asked and she nodded slightly. Good was an understatement.

Then she felt Quinn turning her shoulders away and she held on to her towel to prevent it from dropping "Your back muscles are so tensed."She commented and she felt Quinn gently kneading. Another moan escaped her lips. God, Quinn and her hands were creating throbbing pleasure between her legs which she couldn't ignore. She panted slightly and when she felt Quinn's breath against her neck, she almost loses it.

"Rachel, are you OK? You're panting."She whispered and Rachel stifled a groan. "Ye...yea. Just tired."She forced out a chuckle.

"You should certainly stretch more. You're so tight." Rachel inhaled sharply.

Her words could totally hold a different meaning. She wondered if she knew. Her head was as foggy as the room and she felt disjointed. Thick mist of arousal filled the air.

Then her hands were making her way lower and lower until she felt a slight tug at her towel. Rachel arched her back in response. The temperature in the room crept higher.

"You know, the towel is on the way." She felt Quinn's hot breath on her shoulders and a shiver made its way down her spine. Her chest was burning and she felt her nipples erecting at her voice. She panted to catch her breath. Her body was reacting in a confusing way. It didn't help that her mind was all mashed up.

Rachel couldn't remember when she dropped her towel. All she could felt was Quinn's hand massaging slowly on her bare back. A moan escaped her lips like fuel, heating up the room. The small chattering behind the closed door just made the whole experience exhilarating. Fresh beads of sweat made its way down her arching back.

"God, you're so gorgeous."She felt Quinn's breath on her skin, her hands moving excruciating slow. Rachel wanted to throw the exact compliment back but her voice was robbed off when a Quinn's fingers briefly and innocently brushed against her breast. The ripples of mind-numbing pleasure were threatening to spill over.

Before she could even register how wrong this whole situation was, she felt Quinn's body pressed against her back and her heart stopped and race faster at the same time. "Fuck..."She cursed under her breath because Quinn was as bare as she was.

She felt all the air was knocked out of her lungs. The desire for Quinn Fabray to run her hands over her body made her stomach clenched tight in anticipation. The heat and mist in the room were getting into her because all coherent thoughts was flunked out of her head when she felt Quinn's fingers drawing cautiously circles on her breast. She arched her back with her head lying on Quinn's shoulder. She didn't realized how well they fit together. "God..."She whimpered at the sensation of Quinn's fingers rubbing on her erected nipples. Her hand reached up behind to the blonde as the pressure in her building up like a bullet train. She could hear Quinn moaned slightly behind her and it only made it more thrilling that she wanted her as much. Fresh moisture was pooling between her legs.

She couldn't remember what led to that. Everything felt surreal as Quinn's tongue swiped against her lower lips. Hungry kisses were exchanged and Rachel felt Quinn's moan against her lips. Quinn was still massaging her breast, toying with her nipples, exploding pleasure throughout her body. _Fuccckkk._ She felt herself cursing inside because that felt so good. The heat in the room increased itself tenfold which intensified the screaming desire between her legs.

"Rachel Berry, you are making me crazy."She heard her husky voice over her throbbing desire and she moaned with pleasure. She felt desired, wanted and most of all, arrogant that Quinn Fabray wanted her when she could very well get anybody she wanted. The heat in the room fuelled her ego further. She turned around and caught Quinn off guard. She practically leaped onto her which made her fell back with a thump. Her mouth latched onto Quinn's and their tongues were now exploring areas which they couldn't. Rachel's moan created a bubbling sensation at the bottom of Quinn's stomach. She rocked her hips which made Rachel whimpered at the sensation.

Rachel's kisses were moving lower and lower and she feasted on Quinn's neck as moans of pleasure escaped her lips. They were both sweaty, the room was hot and misty but all these increased the sexual arousal. Her nails raked through Quinn's hair. They were about to lose their mind.

Quinn's hands shifted lower until she was cupping Rachel's ass. Rachel rocked her hips in response and the friction released a shot of ecstasy through her vein. "Oh God..."She closed her eyes and let out a breath, relishing the sensation. When she opened them again, she found Quinn staring at her with darkened hazel eyes. Pure unadulterated lust spelt across her face. Rachel felt her heart pounding at the way she was looking at her so she dived for her lips to break the contact. She captured them with eager kisses, desperately trying to mask the slight nauseas stirring at the bottom of her stomach.

Because all these felt so _damn wrong_ yet so _damn right_.

When Quinn bit her lips, all thoughts were thrown, flushed and buried. All she could hear was the pumping of their hearts, soft moans from each other's lips and the pulsated yearning between her legs. Her heart raced further and her body was on fire.

They rolled until Rachel was now on her back and Quinn lifted both Rachel's hands above her head. She stalled and took a second longer to admire the object of her lust. She was so gorgeous that it wasn't even funny. Her hair was spilt over her face, her brown eyes were darkened, her lips were bruised and beats of sweat were rolling down to her heaving chest. To top it all up, she could feel her moisture between her legs on her thighs. She lowered herself slowly, wanting to just absorb and imprint the beautiful image in her mind.

"Rachel Berry..."She whispered, her hand pushed away the fallen black locks on her face. "Why do you have to be so stunning?" There was a hint of vulnerability. But before Rachel could catch that, Quinn was claiming her lips again, savouring. Her hands moved to her chest and swirled her nipples with her thumb. Rachel moaned and closed her eyes, heaving harder and deeper. Quinn's hand was now running through her body and her body burnt further. The throbbing need between her legs was deafening.

"Fuck me, Quinn."She heard a voice that sounded so alike hers. Yet, it couldn't be hers right? Because Rachel Berry would rather be caught dead than to voice something as wanton as that.

Except, it wasn't down grading at all because the look on Quinn's face was full of affection and hunger.

"Fuck me, Quinn."She throatily breathed out with her hands on Quinn's neck. Quinn didn't need her to repeat again as her hands slowly moved southwards and Rachel could almost hear the loud anticipation in her. The heat in the room was up a notched. Quinn slowly spread her legs wider and latched her mouth to Rachel's breast. Rachel gasped at the new sensation of Quinn's tongue on her breast and whimpered with longing. They were moaning uncontrollably.

The chattering outside the room was getting louder but Rachel didn't care. She felt Quinn's hand slowly hovering against her inner thigh, massaging them in circles. She lifted her legs to attach them to Quinn's waist, giving her better access. But Quinn was taking her time and she rocked her hips in wanting. She could feel Quinn's smirk on her skin and she detached herself from her breast and looked at Rachel in the eye. "Baby, some things are worth waiting." And before Rachel could reply, she felt her fingers slowly massaging her clit and she took in a sharp breath.

Quinn's eyes didn't leave her and it was intoxicating and mind-blowing to be able to look into the eyes of the person fucking you. She fought the urge to look away because she couldn't. Quinn was looking at her with an indescribable look that she almost come there and then.

She would give the world to translate that look.

Then she felt it. She felt Quinn's finger slipped into her and the clenched in Rachel's stomach almost knocked her off her feet. Her hips rocked instinctively and her breath was caught in her throat. She wanted to just close her eyes and savour the pleasure. But Quinn was fucking her and looking at her and locking eyes with her just intensified the whole experience.

This was just an experience, afterall...right?

Quinn was picking up her speed and Rachel forced herself to not throw her head back in pleasure. Quinn was hitting all the right spots that Finn often missed. She panted, trying to catch up with all the sensation her body was feeling. But her mind was as misty as the room and the heat and arousal didn't help one bit.

She moaned loudly, made no attempt to hide her wantonness. She groaned again when she felt a second finger was inserted into her. She was so close to coming.

"Who's fucking you Rachel?" She heard her whisper but she couldn't respond. She was so overpowered by her need that she couldn't breathe. And Quinn's husky, lustful voice was not helping. She finally closed her eyes and threw her head back, overwhelmed with the intense sensation. Her body tensed as Quinn's fingers moved faster and faster.

"Rachel, who?"She heard again and she coughed out as she arched her back and thrust her hips with rhythm.

"Qui...Quinn." Quinn hit the right spot again and another loud moan pierced through the thick air. "God Quinn, you're...you're fucking the hell out of me."She moaned again and another breath escaped. She was so close as she felt the building of the tension in her stomach. But she couldn't stop calling her name.

"Quinn Fabray, Quinn. Fucking. Fabray."She groaned and her back arched in an awkward angle. Her hand ran through Quinn's hair, her chest heaving with intense pleasure. "I'm so...so.. fucking close." She breathed out.

Then was an intense clenched in her stomach and the walls of her entrance before the pleasure exploded throughout her veins. Her body spasm violently as the orgasm shot through her like fireworks. She let out a lustful groaned.

She was so overwhelmed that she didn't realized Quinn was now placing soft kisses on her neck, her fingers still moving slowly inside her. She tried to catch her breath.

When she dropped her legs from her waist, Quinn slipped her hand out of her but didn't stop placing kissing on her neck. And she liked it...alot. She absentmindedly played with Quinn's hair as her body tried to recover from the explosion. When her legs contacted with Quinn's, she felt a tickling of moisture down her thighs.

And it wasn't hers.

She swallowed her saliva nervously...because she had no idea how to do it on a girl.

But Quinn seemed contented to just kiss her neck and made no attempt to address her own issue.

"Quinn...do you..."She started. When Quinn looked up, the expression on her face almost made Rachel come again. Then she chuckled softly and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Rachel, I can settle it myself."

With a last plant of kiss on her lips, she rolled herself off Rachel. Rachel somehow missed the body already. The brunette had never felt anything so intense and couldn't fathom where it came from. It was confusing.

She watched as Quinn slowly picked up the towel and she took some time to admire her ass and legs. _Rachel was definitely an ass and leg person._ Then Quinn threw her head back as she wrapped the towel around herself.

"You OK Rachel?" And when Rachel nodded, she brushed her fingers through her hair to smoothen it. Rachel silently wondered how many times Quinn Fabray had such an experience. She felt a tug in her stomach and she knew she didn't want to know.

She threw Rachel her towel and turned to leave. She opened the door and halted. A gushed of cold wind hit Rachel squarely and she shivered. A second later, Quinn closed the door with a soft thump and bolted to Rachel. She leaned forward till they were breathing the same air, mouth just inches away from each other. Then her lips touched Rachel's lightly.

"Maybe...next time." And Rachel heard her stomach rumbled and the door was closed again.

Rachel sat in silence, calming her racing heart as reality dumped onto her like a bag of trash. She felt a twisted fist in her stomach at the realization.

_She just had sex with a girl._

_She was about to get married._

_She wanted to taste those lips again._

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. The heat, mist and the smell of sex were making it hard for her to concentrate.

Maybe she needed to run again.

It was only when Rachel exited that she realized somebody had mistakenly hung the out of order sign at the door of the sauna room.

And her stomach flipped knowing who that person may be.


End file.
